


Night

by rotlicht



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [LeoRook/ReoRuku] Di malam yang sejuk dan tenang setelah hujan ...
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Kudos: 7





	Night

Aroma tanah setelah hujan, suara rintik airnya yang jatuh dari atap masih terdengar, ditambah udara yang sejuk membuat suasananya jadi sangat pas untuk teman tidur. Sungguh malam yang sangat tenang.

Harusnya, kalau si bob pirang ini tidak datang merusuh ke kamarnya ketika dia baru saja ingin memejamkan mata.

"Hmm … Kau sepertinya habis membawa baju lain dari rumahmu ya, Roi de Leon," tebak si pirang itu, Rook, sambil melihat-lihat koleksi pakaian sang kekasih yang ada di dalam lemari yang menurutnya bertambah.

Orang yang diajak bicara, Leona, mendecakkan lidah tidak senang melihat kelakuannya. "Sudah datang seenaknya lewat jendela, sekarang kau juga seenaknya buka-buka lemari orang lain. Katanya Pomefiore itu menjunjung _manner_."

" _Well_ , itu tidak salah sih," balas Rook yang masih sibuk mencari-cari entah apa. Tak lama kemudian dia menarik keluar sebuah kaos polos berwarna oranye dan memperhatikannya dengan saksama. "Anggap saja aku sedang mencari piyama untuk tidur, dan sepertinya yang ini enak."

"Jangan bilang kau mau tidur di sini?"

"Tepat sekali!" dia membalas riang sambil menanggalkan pakaian _dorm_ -nya. Begitu Rook sudah tidak memakai apa-apa lagi, kaos yang tadi diambil dipakainya dan ternyata ukurannya memang cukup kebesaran untuknya. "… Bajumu memang selalu besar di aku ya."

Leona tidak menjawab, matanya tidak kunjung lepas dari tubuh Rook yang hanya ditutupi kaosnya yang kebesaran. Laki-laki itu … apa dia tidak khawatir kalau nanti malam Leona menyerangnya tiba-tiba? Berani-beraninya sampai tidak pakai celana dalam juga.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Rook sudah masuk ke dalam selimut dan merangkak naik, mendekati singa jantannya yang bertelanjang dada. Kedua tangannya dilingkarkan ke tubuh pria berkuping lucu itu dan tubuhnya dibiarkan terbaring di atasnya. Telinganya yang langsung menyentuh dada kiri Leona bisa mendengar detak tenang jantungnya dengan sangat jelas.

Menuruti kemauan hatinya, Leona mengelus kepala pirang orang di atasnya ini dengan lembut. Sesekali jarinya dengan jahil menyentuh telinga putih yang sensitif itu, yang kemudian langsung dibalas dengan erangan protes dari si empunya.

"… Kau yakin Vil tidak akan mencarimu?"

"Aku tadi sudah pamitan padanya kok," jawab Rook dengan nada riang, "lewat pesan singkat."

Lidah Leona kembali berdecak pelan. "Dia pasti akan langsung menuduhku yang tidak-tidak besok."

"Tenang saja!" Kepala pirang itu sedikit menengadah, membiarkan pasang manik hijaunya bertemu dengan manik hijau Leona. "Tidak perlu pikirkan Vil karena nanti biar aku yang urus. Sekarang," Kepalanya kembali diistirahatkan di atas dada kiri sang pangeran, "kita nikmati malam yang sejuk dan tenang ini berdua. _Hanya berdua_."

Um … meski Leona tidak yakin karena besok pasti Vil akan tetap mencegatnya untuk mengomel, singa itu tidak bisa mengelak. Apa yang dikatakan Rook ada benarnya juga; mereka harus menikmati malam ini _hanya berdua_.

Perlahan, kedua sudut bibirnya naik ke atas. "Mau langsung tidur saja sampai pagi?" Kali ini bukan hanya jarinya yang jahil, tapi kedua tangannya sudah beraksi. Kulit pinggang Rook yang ada di balik kaosnya menjadi sasaran pertama. "Tidak mau main-main dulu, hm? Padahal kau sudah menggodaku dengan tidak pakai celana begini."

Sial …! Ingin rasanya Rook mencubit tangan besar yang sedang menggerayanginya ini dan pergi tidur, tapi lama-lama dia tidak tahan juga.

Benda yang ada di antara kedua kakinya jadi tergoda untuk meminta lebih.

"… Ah!" Baiklah, Rook benar-benar menyerah sepertinya. "… J-jangan … lama-lama. Besok pagi … kita ada kuis—ngh!"

Leona terkekeh pendek. "Lewat satu kuis saja tidak masalah kan? Jangan terlalu serius mengejar nilai."

"Aku berbeda denganmu, Leona-kun—ah!"

"Oke, oke. Ini tidak akan lama, _aku janji_ …"


End file.
